J'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: A la Marine, les sentiments sont aussi de sortie. Mais la peur de mal faire ne fais pas agir. Alors lorsque l'un d'eux est en phase de mourir, jusqu'où ira l'autre pour le sauver ? One Shot.


"Ouvre les yeux. Allez. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu m'entends. Ne me laisse pas ici, ne me laisse pas seule. Smoker. S'il te plait… Ne nous abandonne pas. Pense à Tashigi. Pense à tout ces Marines qui t'admirent. Pense à moi. A mon amour. Je t'aime Smoker. J'aurais voulu te le dire bien plus tôt, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer. Tu semblais tellement inaccessible. Personne ne te convenait, si l'on en croyait ton allure et ton attitude. Tu te souviens de ce soir, où pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, tu m'as parlé de la femme de tes rêves ? Moi oui. J'espérais être cette femme, avec qui tu voulais être tendre, doux, romantique, que tu aurais aimé plus que tout, à qui tu aurais complètement ouvert ton cœur. J'aurais voulu être cette femme que tu recherchais. Aujourd'hui, il est sûrement trop tard pour te le prouver. Alors je veux que tu te réveille, que tu me dises si je me trompe ou si j'ai une chance, même infime, d'être cette femme. Rien que pour ça, je veux que tu vives. Tu m'entends, je le sais. Alors ouvre les yeux. S'il te plait."

Hina était penchée sur le corps inconscient de Smoker. Celui-ci respirait tellement lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort. La jeune femme sentait pourtant son cœur battre faiblement. Alors pour le faire rester, elle lui parlait. Elle espérait que sa voix serait la corde qui le retiendrait à ce monde, qui lui empêcherait de sombrer lentement et de ne plus revoir la surface du monde. Ses larmes inondaient le torse du Vice-Amiral au fur et à mesure qu'elle dévoilait ses sentiments. Mais personne ne les voyait. Un Colonel ne pleurait pas, et surtout pas devant les autres membres de la Marine. Tashigi était à coté d'elle, retenant ses larmes elle aussi. Son chef, l'homme qu'elle considérait presque comme son père, était en train de mourir sous ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Les secours arriveraient dans quelques minutes, mais qui sait s'il serait toujours parmi eux ? Elle détourna la tête afin de se calmer. La place où ils étaient tous réunis était déserte. Les habitants avaient tous fuis dès que le combat des Marines contre le pirate de renommée mondiale Marshall D. Teach, plus connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire, avait commencé. Malgré leur supériorité, les Marines s'étaient tous fait écraser, Teach possédant désormais le pouvoir de plusieurs fruits du démon. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Smoker, Hina et elle. Ils étaient tous couverts de sang et épuisés, mais ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Barbe Noire s'était jeté sur les deux jeune femmes, combattant côte à côte, mais Smoker avait surgit et s'était pris le sabre couvert du fruit des Ténèbres dans le torse, près du cœur. Il s'était effondré sur le sol et n'avait plus bougé. Teach avait alors pris la fuite dans un rire machiavélique à vous glacer le sang, tandis qu'Hina et Tashigi essayaient d'arrêter l'hémorragie du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Les renforts étaient ensuite arrivés, et le médecin avait fait son analyse. En attendant les secours, Hina s'était penchée sur le corps de son ami d'enfance afin de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur humaine.

Tashigi était la seule qui voyait les larmes que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Elle la voyait parler, mais ne l'entendait pas. Malgré cela, elle se doutait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, car étant souvent avec Smoker, elle avait souvent aperçu l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de la Marine lorsqu'elle le voyait. Tashigi entendit bientôt du bruit et tourna la tête vers les ambulanciers qui arrivaient enfin. Ils placèrent Smoker sur le brancard et se dépêchèrent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Hina regarda Tashigi, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés. Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent, partageant la même peine commune. Elles ne retinrent pas leurs larmes, et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à-ce qu'un médecin s'approcha pour soigner leurs blessures.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Hina n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle effectuait ses missions telle une automate, car son esprit semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'homme inconscient qui reposait toujours à l'hôpital. Cet homme qu'elle aimait, et pour qui elle s'inquiétait. Elle qui ne croyait pas en dieu, elle s'était mise à tous les prier, ceux de toutes les religions, pour qu'ils le sauvent de la mort. Tashigi faisait pareil de son coté. Les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, se soutenant mutuellement afin de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression ou la folie. Elles espéraient chaque jour qu'un médecin se présente pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qu'il était sauvé. Mais rien. Chaque jour qui passait augmentait le supplice et la douleur. Elles allaient quelques fois le voir dans sa chambre, mais le fait de le voir, inconscient, entourés de machines et le corps couvert de bandages et piqué de partout par des seringues et des tuyaux les rendaient malades. Malades de peur et d'inquiétude. Les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes. S'il restait comme ça indéfiniment, ils seraient obligés de le débrancher. Alors les jeunes femmes priaient encore plus, pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Hina, de plus en plus désespérée, se mit à chercher des médecins du monde entier. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. "Seul le temps pourrait le guérir" était la seule réponse qu'elle obtenait d'eux. Elle décida donc de faire appel à des pirates, espérant qu'ils pourraient le sauver. Mais ceux-ci étaient rancuniers, et ne voulurent pas sauver l'homme qui les avait enfermés. Ils ne voulaient même pas sauver un Marine tout court. Hina dût donc se résigner à accepter que Smoker allait mourir. Mais Tashigi, elle, n'abandonna pas. Elle partit sur les mers à la recherche de la dernière personne qui pouvait peut-être le sauver. Leur dernier espoir. Elle revint donc avec le jeune médecin et son équipage, un soir. Elle n'avait pas eu de peine à convaincre le capitaine de venir avec eux. Le reste de l'équipage était toujours méfiant, mais au vue de l'air complètement désespéré de la jeune femme, ils avaient acceptés d'aller à la base. Elle alla donc chercher Hina et emmena tout ce monde dans la chambre discrètement. Les neuf pirates, plus les deux jeunes femmes, se regroupèrent donc autour du lit. Le médecin sauta sur celui-ci et entreprit d'ausculter le Marine. Après quelques moments de silence, il sortit tout un tas de baumes et médicaments aux odeurs et formes bizarres, que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais vues. Elles se mirent alors à croire à nouveau au miracle. L'auscultation durant assez longtemps, le bretteur pirate alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce et s'endormit. Il fut bientôt rejoint par l'archéologue et le squelette. Les autres attendaient de voir la fin, anxieux. Pour le capitaine, le Vice-Amiral était un homme avec qui il n'avait jamais fini de combat. S'il mourrait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se battre contre lui. Son ennemi qui le suivait depuis Alabasta. Il s'était attaché à lui, malgré tout, et ne voulait pas perdre un adversaire de taille. C'est cette motivation qui l'avait convaincu d'aider Tashigi, bien plus que la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils les laisseraient passer. Après de longues heures, le petit médecin se retira et déclara qu'il lui fallait du repos. Hina et Tashigi allèrent donc dormir tandis que l'équipage revenait à son bateau, après avoir reçu les remerciements des deux femmes.

Quelques jours passèrent, et les médecins remarquèrent le rapide améliorement de la santé du Marine. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et son souffle se faisait plus puissant. Les tuyaux le maintenant en vie disparurent petit à petit, tandis que la vie revenait. Et le miracle arriva : Smoker ouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore le cerveau trop embrumé pour se souvenir pourquoi il était là, mais il se souvenait d'un corps penché sur lui. Un corps de femme aux cheveux roses, les yeux embués de larmes. "Hina", prononça-t-il. Celle-ci fut prévenue en même temps que Tashigi que le Vice-amiral avait ouvert les yeux. Elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre et se jetèrent au coup de l'homme, les yeux remplit de larmes de bonheur et de soulagement. Celui-ci souriait, heureux lui aussi. Il observa les deux femmes, celles qui faisaient parti de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps. Elles lui racontaient, entre deux pleurs et dans un grand sourire, tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour le sauver. Lorsqu'il apprit qui l'avait soigné, il grogna. Des pirates, et pas n'importe lesquels. Évidemment, il se devait de les remercier de l'avoir sauvé, mais n'appréciait pas être sauvé pas de "vulgaires" pirates. Les deux femmes se calmèrent ensuite, et Smoker se surprit à détailler Hina. Ses cheveux d'un rose magnifique. Sa taille parfaite. Son sourire qui vous provoquait des frissons de bonheur. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré lorsqu'il avait été touché. C'était elle, la femme de ses rêves. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Tashigi observait son chef observer Hina. Elle voyait bien l'amour qui flottait dans ses yeux, et décida de les laisser, prétextant un rapport important à finir. En sortant de la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Hina se rapprocha doucement de Smoker et lui prit la main. Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes, avant qu'il prenne la parole.

"Hina. Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit lorsque j'étais inconscient… Ca m'as fait vraiment plaisir."

Smoker rougissait et ne savait pas vraiment comment continuer. Ce coté timide et gêné, tellement différent du Smoker habituel, toucha Hina et le rendait encore plus craquant.

"J'ai dit tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire il y a bien longtemps… Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me rejette."

Au tour d'Hina de rougir.

"Je pensais la même chose. Je crois qu'il fallait que cette situation arrive pour que l'on se rende compte vraiment de nos sentiments respectifs… Ce qui est bien dommage, en un sens. J'aurais pu mourir sans t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais.

- Oui, mais cela n'est pas arrivé, et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Sourit Hina.

- En effet."

Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Son estomac se serra d'une façon délicieuse et il ne put empêcher un sourire se former. Il le savait désormais, c'était elle, la femme de ses rêves.


End file.
